1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to engine components, and more particularly, to a turbine assembly for enhancing engine performance.
2. Description of the Related Art
The internal combustion engine is an engine in which the combustion of fuel and an oxidizer, typically air, occurs in a confined space called a combustion chamber. This exothermic reaction creates gases at high temperature and pressure, which are permitted to expand. The defining feature of an internal combustion engine is that useful work is performed by the expanding hot gases acting directly to cause movement of solid parts of the engine, by acting on pistons, rotors, or even by pressing on and moving the entire engine itself.
However, internal combustion engines are inefficient. There is a need to improve engine performance.